


The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who

by 123z



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: The Doctor travels to1812 and meets Byron.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Lady Caroline Lamb/others, Thirteenth Doctor/Lord Byron
Series: The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085646
Kudos: 3





	The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before episode The Haunting of Villa Diodati, and is probably the reason she advised her friends not to flirt with Byron!

Note- The BBC own the rights to Doctor Who and the TARDIS. This is just my humble homage to the iconic tv show.

"Servant, servant! Where HAS that girl got to?"

The Doctor, native of planet Gallifrey, approached the bedchamber with bated breath. The female persona of the renegade Time Lord had materialised in the year 1812, inside Newstead Abbey in Nottinghamshire, home of Lord Byron. Or George Gordon Byron, 6th Baron Byron, English nobleman and poet. She had devoured all his published work in one sitting and had become infatuated with meeting the famous womaniser of the 19th Century.

"Sarah! Come here this instant!"

A female voice could be heard from within and the Doctor slowly entered through the already opened door. There, seated around a square card table with a green surface were a young man and woman. The room was surprisingly small and dominated by a four poster bed. A fireplace had a large mirror above and various paintings adorned the walls. One item that took the Doctor by surprise was the coffin that laid upright against the far wall. Byron was particularly known for his eccentricity and gothic tastes, but this was truly an eye opener. 

"There you are at last. Hold, you are not Sarah? Who are you? And why are you dressed as a boy?"

The female Time Lord was indeed attired out of fashion in a striped reddish brown sweater and high waist, knee length culottes.

"Forgive me my lady, I'm not, that is the servant girl isn't..."

"Strange attire indeed, are you perhaps come from a masquerade ball? No matter, a pretty woman is a welcome guest." Said Byron as he looked into the Doctor's clear green eyes.

The Doctor turned her attention to the athletic looking young man with dark curly hair, thick sideburns and moody eyes and coyly lowered her eyes. His chest puffed out in his white linen shirt with the distinctive high collar and gusseted sleeves. His white trousers were high around the waist and he had a pair of white knee length woollen socks. 

"Servant, fetch me a glass of sherry, and a soda water for His Lordship."

"In my special mug mind you. You'll find it with the drinks."

Rather than argue the point the amused Time Lord played along with the pretence of being the servant girl. 

"Your turn Caro." 

The two resumed their card game and the blonde female with the hazel eyes dealt out five cards to him and herself. This must be Lady Caroline Lamb in the flesh thought the Doctor who returned with a glass for her Ladyship and his soda in a round drinking vessel, rumoured to be fashioned from a human skull. How slight and vulnerable she looked as her eyes never left the handsome male seated opposite. This was their tempestuous period when the pair of them had begun a torrid affair. The Lady had become besotted with the man, although still married to William Lamb, son of Lord Melbourne. 

"Thank you, I know not your name however."

"People refer to me as the Doctor," answered the platinum blonde.

"Hah, hah, hah, how jolly!" Then thank you dear Doctor."

Lady Caroline turned over her cards and laughed heartily. 

"I have thirty three to your thirty. You must remove your shirt." She smiled and raised an eyebrow, sipping from her glass. 

He huffed and stood up and undid all the buttons on his top and revealed his strapping chest which had just the right amount of hair to appear macho. His biceps were powerful and his shoulders round and strong, and Caroline cocked her head as she stared right at him.

"We're playing strip draw poker, what fun!" Laughed the twenty six year old woman as she held out her glass for a refill.

The Doctor stood by the table in bemusement and noticed that the Lady was already down to her muslin chemise that came to her ankles. She took the glass from her and filled it from the sherry bottle. 

"Again, again," clapped Caroline in excitement at the game. 

"Calm thyself my dear, the night is but young."

"I cannot contain myself my Lord, nature formed me fierce."

"'Tis a cruel blessing for one so fair."

Byron sat, shuffled and drew the cards and won the round.

"Now take off the chemise, my dear Caro."

"No, no, I still have my garters."

She pointed a finger at her lover and then lifted her right foot and slipped off her knee length garter. Then she slowly raised her other and rolled down the garter which left her with a silk ribbon about her left thigh. The Doctor retreated into the shadows as they continued their playful banter and stripping. Byron had been reduced to his linen knee length underpants and socks as Caroline pulled the chemise over her head and revealed a tall, slender figure with quite short blonde curls and elegant neck. Doe eyed and blushing she sat with her breasts high and firm with very erect nipples that stood out from small pink areolas.

"Now your socks my Lord."

She giggled as she became more inebriated, obviously without a high alcohol tolerance. Another long slug on her sherry glass and she got up on wobbly legs and tried in vain to drag the annoyed poet's socks off.

"No! I've told you countless times that I do not take my socks off."

The Doctor was well aware of his deformed foot and felt his embarrassment. Byron stood up and went to the bed followed by the soft patter of dainty feet as Caroline joined him. She knelt at the foot of the four poster bed and slowly drew his underwear down and off. The Time Lord just caught a tantalising glimpse of his quite large erection as the butt naked Caroline sank her mouth down on it. 

"You may retire for the night, Doctor. We require you no longer. You may sleep in Sarah's room for the duration."

The Doctor nodded in agreement as she left the room to the sound of lewd slurping noises.

x

Eager to get to know the famous poet and hear him speak those wonderful words in person made the Doctor decide to locate the servant's bedchamber and spend the night. She found the tiny room and lit a candle using her new silver sonic screwdriver, then sat on the single bed and bounced on it lightly. Not too hard she thought. After a moment removing her sweater and culottes she laid out on her back, topless and in just her underwear.

"Doctor, Doctor." 

There came a hushed voice at the closed door and a light tapping.

"My Lord? May I help you?"

Without an invitation the door opened and a stark naked Byron entered in just his woollen socks. The Doctor pulled her knees up and covered her bare boobs coyly.

"I seek solace my dear. The Lady Caroline has sadly fallen asleep in an alcoholic stupor and I crave the company of a female. If you follow me."

He sat on the end of the bed and extended his hand to caress the Doctor's shapely calf, gradually moving in an upwardly direction. She gave a shudder of a thrill and her eyes lowered to his stiffening erection which rose up to settle on his belly. She could see the Don Juan about him, romantic, soft spoken and possessing that sexual allure that had become synonymous with the legendary womaniser. She wondered if he had any notion that in a few years he would write his greatest poem about Moliere's famous lover and libertine.

"What, what are you doing?" She breathed, staring into his gorgeous eyes.

He wrapped his hands around her waist causing her breasts to become uncovered. 

"I see not a problem, you are a desirable woman and I a man. Pleasure is a sin, and sometimes sin is a pleasure. And since there are no other women here."

He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, tasting her sweet scent. Her fingers entwined in his thick hair as she returned the kiss. The Doctor needed no extra stimulus, his voice, his words were sufficient. How could she resist this famous seducer of so many women when so many of them had been powerless. The candlelight illuminated the pair of them in a warm glow as she laid backwards with her lover atop her soft frame.

"Truly you are a vision of beauty." He said in admiration.

They continued to kiss with a rising passion and his hot breath tickled her skin as he moved to nibble on her neck. Her toes curled and her plump boobs mashed against his matted chest as they rolled in each others arms. She moved her right hand and traced the inside of his thigh with delicate fingers.

"Heavens!" He cried out as she bumped against his iron hard erection. 

Gasps and moans came from the aroused Time Lord as his eager lips reached her hard nipples and her pussy juices flowed from within as her ardour burned ever hotter. Both her hearts fluttered and her body quivered with a torrid desire to be taken by this flamboyant and legendary poet.

"She walks in beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies." He uttered.

The Doctor felt giddy as he recited his words. In any planet in any galaxy those words were hauntingly beautiful, timeless and meaningful. Her fingers gripped his beautiful hard cock and worked them up and down lightly and diligently, with her green eyes locked on his. She was his. With a feverish energy she wetly licked the underside of his veiny stalk and felt it jerk to her touch. He groaned as the Doctor engulfed him and she gurgled as she slid up and down his spit covered prick with her dribbling mouth. She sucked on him vigorously and used her hands to rub on his strong, hairy thighs. Byron rocked his hips and pressed his hands on the sides of her face, drawing her on and off of his rampant erection, relishing the warm embrace.

"What a superb sensation." He breathed as he looked at her taking his entire length.

The Doctor willingly let him use her head as a wanking device as he literally face fucked the platinum blonde beauty. With an ever growing lust she pulled away and moved onto her back, her aching pussy making the thin sheet quite damp.

"My Lord Byron, please fuck me." She purred like a wanton harlot.

In no state to refuse he spread her legs and pushed into her warm and wet muff and was rewarded by a tight tunnel that sheathed around his hot shaft. The wonderful squish of his penetration made him sink in all the way and he paused to relish the sensation. He was certainly thick and he had to go slowly as his engorged member began to move. Her arms and legs came about his solid body and her hips gyrated, urging him to move faster. His moans of joy filled her ears as he moved in and out effortlessly, his slick rod penetrating her to the hilt.

"Yes, it's wonderful." He sighed.

Her hands grasped his firm, muscular buttocks and she stretched her lithe legs up high and wide. Their sweat and juices ran freely and matted their pubic hair as he banged her in a frenzied excitement. She loved how his long, stiff cock thrust up deep inside, and how his body pinned her to the skinny bed. Lord Byron was fucking her!

"My Lord!"

The Doctor moved her hips to meet his strokes and her breasts rubbed on him as she squirmed beneath him. His fingers locked with hers as she crossed her ankles on his lower back so that the balls of her feet dug into his flesh. Byron banged into her sopping pussy drilling her with his prodigious eight inches of thick cock giving the newly regenerated female new erotic pleasures with each thrust.

"'Tis most splendid."

The Doctor tightened her legs, making sure to keep the man close to her as he whispered sweet words in her ear. Her lips brushed his cheek as his dick slid in and out and his balls made sounds on her skin. Then he calmly slid out halfway with only the tip of his organ inside her gaping hole.

"I crave to take you from behind, may I be permitted?" He moved back and his rampant pole was removed and bobbed in front of him.

The Doctor smiled and got onto all fours and presented her pert rump into the air in a flagrant invitation. Byron cupped and squeezed her cheeks and then parted them to view her dripping cunt. With relish he flattened his tongue and buried his face in her rear, giving her a tongue bath. He moved behind her and grabbed her tits as he smothered her rear end. His prick prodded at her backside until he held her by the hips and roughly pulled her back onto his pole.

"Goodness!" She uttered under her breath.

He slipped inside her and shifted his knees as he quickly started a steady rhythm of slow and agonisingly lethargic strokes that filled her completely before withdrawing nearly all the way. Exhilarating friction of his hard cock moving inside her was too exquisite for words, and the rough feel of his wiry pubes against the soft flesh of her buns felt decidedly stimulating. His groin welded to her cushion of ass flesh as he pressed in tightly, jamming his stiff manhood deep inside her juiced up twat.

"Hmm," she purred, thrilling to each and every thrust in.

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder blades as he continued to smack against her perfect round rear end. Byron quickened the pace of his grinding and his balls flapped the insides of the Doctor's thighs and she felt the glow of her impending climax build in her steamy cunt. Now he held her in a firm grip as the famous poet pushed in harder, igniting the onset of his own orgasm.

"I'm coming!" Cried the Time Lord as she erupted in carnal delight.

He pulled out and let his pulsing knob rest in the groove between her buttocks and sent a series of long arcs of white cum along her spine. Thick drops dappled her back as he grunted with every spasm of his spurting prick. Byron chuckled and have her a playful slap on the ass. 

"You did well, my pet. I will remember you always. Fare thee well, dear Doctor."

Byron bowed as he took his leave and swept from the room, his hose still dribbling. She drew in a breath and walked to the small table where a jug of water and a china bowl served as her cleansing of her body. Just as had settled back on the bed another light tapping caught her attention.

"Doctor, Doctor."

It was the unmistakable voice of Caroline Lamb.

"Yes my Lady. Can I be of assistance?"

Without an invitation the door opened and the slender and naked Caroline entered. She rushed in and sat on the edge of the bed, her perky tits capped with pink areolas that surrounded the hard berry like nipples. "Did that Libertine Byron deign to visit your chamber perchance? I warn you that he is mad, bad and dangerous to know."

Indeed thought the Time Lord as she wallowed in her post coital bliss.

"He is adorable but his eyes betray his inexhaustible lust for the female flesh."

The Doctor, aware of her own nudity looked at the whippet thin young woman with the tiny waist and small mound of her belly. Her big hazel eyes twinkled and made her face almost pixie like as she returned the Doctor's gaze. Caroline shuffled closer to the Time Lord who sat up and they kissed, hungrily pushing their tongues between the others open lips.

"Mmm, I knew you were inclined to the fairer sex. Is that why you dress like a boy?"

The question had weighed on the Time Lord's mind since she had regenerated for the twelfth time, not least because she had changed gender. How could she not like both male and female since she had been one or the other during her two thousand years. 

"Don't speak," urged the Doctor as she explored the girl's boobs, squeezing the tender flesh and teasing the pointed tips.

She kissed downwards from her face to her neck, leaving a fine trail of moisture as she went. Once at her tits the Doctor pursed her lips and clamped them to the left breast of Caroline and flicked her tongue over the puffy nipple. The young English Lady sighed as her nipple was licked and sucked to full erection, saliva running down her ribcage. Her hips jerked with a wanton abandon and she humped the Doctor's leg as her sweet wetness flowed from her sex.

"Let me taste you." Caroline whispered breathlessly.

She moved up on the bed and parted the Doctor's thighs and looked at the enticing pussy with the soft brown triangle of light brown pubic hair. The blonde put her hand on the mound and inserted her middle finger into the moist labia and explored the wet insides. The Doctor bit her lower lip and embraced the welcome digit with a sublime shudder.

"Are you certain you have not had intercourse this night?"

The Doctor did have slightly swollen labia, and her pink inner walls appeared a darker shade since her rigorous seeing to by the ravishing poet. The Doctor closed her eyes and stretched out she felt two fingers deep inside her and a tiny palm press on her clitoris. After a few moments the fingers were removed and a greedy tongue replaced them and delved into the hit box driving the Time Lord into a frenzy of lust. Her wet folds became saturated as she was lapped at with quick fire lashes of the young aristocrat. 

"I'm close, so close." 

The Doctor felt the muscles in her stomach, buttocks and thighs go rigid as her orgasm tore through her body. 

"What fun! Me now, me, me!"

Like a spoiled girl Lady Caroline Lamb laid on her back and kicked her legs up, letting the Time Lord view the tuft of light hair of her pussy. She used her middle finger to slip inside the wet entrance and began to explore the enticing slot. The Doctor put her hands about her waist and immediately ran her tongue up and down the exposed slit between slender legs. She rested her tongue still for a seemingly long few seconds on the hard clit then again pushed a finger deep into the inviting muff. Caro gripped the thin cotton sheet in both hands as her pussy lips were licked and her clit nibbled on while a digit drilled inside her. Two hands then caressed her thighs and she writhed gently on her butt as she reacted to the tender treatment.

"So gentle, Doctor."

She squeezed her tits and tweaked her nipples as the tongue slaked her muff with rapid strokes that left the Doctor's face glazed with her fluids. The darting tongue pushed in deeper, swiping from the left to the right as The girl moaned louder and louder. Caro arched her back as her clit was given sole attention and wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Her toes tingled and the sensation rose upwards until her orgasm overtook her and she thrashed about on the bed.

"Perfect."

The Doctor leaned back into a seated position and Caroline rolled over onto her belly and kicked her feet up into the air.

"How would you like to join Byron and myself in a threesome?"

The Doctor was sorely tempted as she eyed the alluring naked girl.

"I fear that I must move on, I have other avenues to explore."

The whole of time and space to be precise.

"When are you leaving?" Asked Caro as she padded to the door.

"Soon, my Lady, soon." 

Once she was alone she quickly dressed and quietly left the room and made her way to the blue box that stood in a dark recess unseen and humming softly. The Doctor entered with a content sigh and busied herself at the central controls.

"My, my, how interesting."

At the last estimate Byron's poem 'Walks in beauty' had been published five billion times across the universe and in as many languages. What a wonderful achievement she thought as she began to make a pot of tea. As she settled into an easy chair she heard a light tapping on the door of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, Doctor, are you inside this blue cupboard?"

The Lady Caroline again. The Time Lord opened the door a crack and saw the woman in her floor length cotton dress and white bonnet.

"Why have you hidden away inside such a small box?"

The petite woman looked up with wide eyes and before she could respond the Lady burst past her and stood in abject wonderment at the much larger interior of the time and space vessel.

"It must be a trick, how is this possible?"

She turned to the Doctor who spread her hands innocently.

"Well, it's like this."

x

The Doctor emerged from under the hexagonal central console and smiled at her newest travelling companion, Lady Caroline Lamb.

She had a lengthy section of cable in both hands which she considered and then discarded. 

"That can wait, boring repair job anyway. Who needs a swimming pool really?

Well, I promised you one trip and one trip only and then it's back here to 1812."

The awestruck young English woman spun around and drank in the wonderment of the time and space machine named the TARDIS.

The acronym meaning Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

"It's magic, it's the only explanation why it is bigger inside than out."

"Yes, I suppose it is magic." Said the Doctor as she fluffed up her medium length hair.

Indeed, the outer appearance of the time and space vessel was that of a police box from 1963 London, although the interior was considerably larger.

This remarkable feature was a result of the Time Lord's trans dimensional engineering. 

A monotonous hum resonated all around and the light in the console room glowed with a greenish hue.

The Doctor studied the instruments around the time rotor as she occasionally glanced at the blonde haired twenty six year old.

Lady Caroline Lamb had short curly blonde hair tucked up in a white bonnet.

Her wispy, almost transparent cotton dress came down to the floor and had short gathered sleeves and a square neckline. 

"So, where shall we go? Back to the past? The future perhaps? Even another world."

"Another world? Is it possible we could travel to the moon?" Asked Caroline with big eyes.

The Doctor grinned at the innocent looking girl and spread her hands.

"The moon tends to be a bit boring around this time of the year, how about Andromeda? It's nice and peaceful there."

Caroline joined the Doctor who was still in her rainbow sweater and culottes.

They huddled closely as they gazed into each others eyes. 

"How long will it take?"

The Time Lord danced around the pulsing console, hitting switches, winding levers and entering information.

The TARDIS wheezed, shuddered and then stopped with a resolute stillness.

"About thirty seconds."

"You mean, we're here already?"

The Doctor held out her hand as the doors opened and took Caroline's slender fist.

"Shall we, my Lady? This is going to be fun!" She said with that radiant smile of hers.

Just at that moment a secondary wheeze and shudder shook the ship, much to the Doctor's surprise.

"Strange? Doesn't normally do that."

They both stood, hand in hand, as an odd charge to the air made the pair of them giddy for a fraction of a second.

The Doctor returned to the central console for a further examination.

"The fluid link is giving off mercury vapour, shouldn't worry too much."

She did have a little nagging doubt as she struggled to remember a similar problem during her second persona. 

The scanner showed nothing outside as she checked the immediate outside area.

What did happen that time with Jamie and Zoe?

With shaky legs they finally made their way outside and peered at an overwhelming whiteness all around.

A completely blank canvas of nothingness made the pair of them blink as they tried to adjust their vision.

"Is this where you meant to take me?" Asked a confused Caroline.

"Not quite. We seem to be outside time and space as we know it."

"Should I be worried?"

The female Time Lord made a furtive glance at the doe eyed young woman and gave her a weak smile.

She held her up silver sonic screwdriver that fit snugly in her palm and scanned the immediate area.

"Why are you waving a sex toy in the air, Doctor?"

"A what?"

"That thing. Is it a dildo?"

What a curious thing. Deep down in her new psyche she had fashioned her new sonic device exactly like a twenty first century vibrator!

She peered into the void. It was an expanse of nothing, two areas of white that joined, above and below, into a white canvas.

The Doctor desperately exerted the full strength of her remarkable mind in an attempt to make some sense of it all. 

Behind her Caroline shrieked and the Time Lord spun around to see her companion totally nude!

"Hey! What happened to my clothes?"

The Doctor saw that Caroline had become naked, her clothing vanished.

As she considered the oddity she looked at her own body and realised that she too was butt naked!

"Curious. It appears that this realm does not follow our known rules of physics. In effect, we are out of reality."

"But why, Doctor?"

A faint echo of the familiar dematerialisation sound could be heard in the opaque whiteness as they stood naked and bewildered.

Then another and another.

"I think it might be best if we return to the TARDIS."

They gripped each others hand and made their way through the limbo on swift feet back to where they last saw the ship.

"I think we're close."

When they finally saw shapes and figures the Doctor breathed easier.

But then she caught her breath at the incredulous sight of not one but four blue boxes, outside of which stood four naked versions of herself next to four naked of Caroline!

"This is different." The Doctor announced.

"Hello Doctor," chorused the Doctors.

"Hello Lady Caroline," chorused the four young women.

"Doctor, I'm frightened." The young English lady looked stunned as she contemplated the odd scene.

Then it was the Doctor's turn to be surprised as the first duplicate of herself grabbed her about the waist and pulled her in a firm embrace.

Her lips were then owned in a passionate kiss and the Doctor was immediately gripped in a lustful urge.

As her blonde counterpart delicately inserted her tongue into her open mouth a shiver of sexual intrigue raced through her loins. 

The tongue flicked exquisitely against her own, that is, her own tongue was entwined with her own tongue!

"Oh, goodness! So many hands!"

Lady Caroline was surrounded by copies of herself and four pairs of hands, lips and tongues were all over her soft, naked form like a rash.

Under a barrage of licking, flicking, slobbering and sucking she sank down onto a surprisingly soft floor.

"Oooh, oh, oh, yes!"

Splayed out with her legs akimbo Caro was plunged into cascades of ecstasy as her tits were caressed and a mouth found its way to her pussy.

She moaned as the spitting image of herself pressed her face on her mound and sucked on her clitoris.

"Please, oh please!"

Caro was on her back as someone gave her a deep kiss.

Another concentrated on her left breast, biting the hard nipple as she writhed beneath them.

Her inner thighs were quite wet now as she surrendered to the curious attention of four of her exact copies.

Her knees were pushed open and she felt two fingers open her cunt and push inside,

Her moans were muffled by the taste of her own lips on hers and her heart beat like a hammer in her chest. 

"Are you, me?"

The Time Lord looked into her own green eyes, a faint tremor of innocence in her voice as she looked at her own face.

The two were joined by the other clones and the Doctor was eased onto her back to the floor which appeared to be similar to a large mattress in the white emptiness.

Her breasts quivered as her trembling thighs were opened wide and a body slid down her naked form.

She rose her hips as a hand found her buttocks and her sensitive strip of flesh between anus and cunt was sweetly stroked. 

"Mmmm." She gasped at the touch and she bucked up at the body atop her.

Fingers ran through her hair and a mouth attached itself to her boob.

The one on her began to move and a thigh moved between hers and rubbed on her swollen vulva.

Her pussy undulated against the leg and her slick juices ran freely as she was pawed, kissed and stroked.

A series of trilling voices abounded in her ears by all four of them.

"We love you Doctor, we love you Doctor."

Lady Caroline Lamb was being licked and rubbed and her felt her sticky wetness grow between her outspread legs.

Her puffy nipples were like two stiff peaks as several tongues lapped at them in a torrid onslaught.

Her large clit had poked out and she threw her head back as another pussy, her own pussy! Another pussy bumped and bucked at her causing the most exquisite sensation.

As four of her clones smothered her she was consumed by a delirium that resulted in her explosive climax.

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes! This is so good!"

The Doctor raised her face at the sound of the orgasmic girl and then yelped as she was tossed over onto her belly.

Her ass was up in the air and she felt quite vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Bad Doctor, bad Doctor, bad Doctor," intoned her duplicates. And then the spanking.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Palms smacked on her milky white posterior, slowly, ten increasing in speed. And harder.

One right after the other as four pairs of hands hit her on either cheek.

The Doctor clenched her butt as the initial stinging was replaced by a guilty desire for the punishment. 

Then one hand was placed on the small of her back, another under her midriff to raise her up, and another splayed out her legs as she came up into a doggy style position.

Fingers slid down her exposed crack and the Time Lord bit her lip, longing, needing, yearning for penetration.

"I'm so close," she murmured.

"No Doctor, bad Doctor."

A palm came down on her behind and came tantalisingly close to her slit as she was slapped over and over.

The heat rose in her lower regions and her wetness ran down the inside of her bare left thigh as each blow hit dead centre every time.

The blows became a blur and steady hands kept her in position on her hands and knees.

"Oh, gosh!" 

The Doctor was turned over onto her back once more and she squirmed on her scarlet bottom.

Four slavering tongues painted her pussy mound with utter relentlessness.

One slid inside her open petals and delved inside as another lapped at the spot between anus and cunt.

Another overlapped the lower and wet spit covered her mound and inner thighs.

Every inch of her muff was probed and licked and she bucked her hips, screaming loudly as she reached a mind blowing orgasm.

"My word!"

The blonde time traveller was astonished by the amount of cum that flowed from within and she could feel both her hearts beating in rhythm with each other.

The Doctor and her companion composed themselves and sat upright in the white void.

The duplicates retreated and things became hazy as the pair of time travellers blinked several times and found themselves back inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor? What happened? Who were those strange creatures?"

The blonde looked around and saw they were dressed once more and were none the worse for wear.

Was it all a dream?

What exactly just happened?

"I think I have it. We must have inhaled mercury vapour. Not good for the brain.

Somehow we hallucinated and experienced a mad dream. All the time we were actually still inside the TARDIS."

The Doctor immediately set about repairs under the time rotor as she dematerialised the ship and escaped back to reality.

Satisfied with her work she brushed her hands together and set the controls for the year 1812 and England.

"If it was all unreal, or a dream, then how come we shared the same thing?"

As Lady Caroline Lamb left the TARDIS and waved farewell the Doctor wondered the same thing.

The time machine faded away with a wheezing groan and the Doctor sat down and sipped on a cup of tea and began to read her two thousand year old diary, quickIy finding the entries of her times with Zoe Heriot and Jamie McCrimmon.

"The land of fiction. What memories."

She closed the big book and smiled to herself as pleasant memories flooded back.

END  



End file.
